


Journey on the Edge of Forever

by eiko_q



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiko_q/pseuds/eiko_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un treno diretto a Cardiff, un gruppo di persone, un messaggio senza mittente, un viaggio scomodo. E, non vorrei allarmarvi, ma c'è qualcosa nel finestrino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi è presa la smania di pubblicare. Mi è RI-presa la smania di pubblicare. Quindi, pubblico anche qui.  
> Non è proprio una Doctor/Rose, non è incentrata su sviluppi romantici, quindi ecco, non so, ma mi sono sentita di mettere ugualmente il pairing.

**Josephine Byron**

“Quanto costa un biglietto per Cardiff?”

Un battito di ciglia ed un'espressione stupita fu tutto ciò che ottenne in risposta. “E che te ne fai, di un biglietto per Cardiff?”.

Joey roteò gli occhi, in maniera discreta. Non era da lei farsi notare. Joey, la stessa Joey di sempre. La Joey che non riusciva a camminare da sola da scuola fino a casa, e viceversa, ora parlava di andare a Cardiff.

“Oh, Dio, ma stai dicendo sul serio! Su, Joey, che ci vai a fare, a Cardiff? Cosa c'è a Cardiff? Freddo e gabbiani! E da sola, oltretutto! Perché io non ho alcuna intenzione di accompagnarti”.

Joey scosse la testa, seccata, offesa. “Ma non mi interessa, Bailey. Non m'importa di doverlo fare da sola. Voglio andare nella maledetta Cardiff. Fine della storia. E ci andrò, ci puoi scommettere!”.

E da quando tanta intraprendenza, Joey? Hai vissuto sedici anni nel timore, nell'incertezza, e nell'imbarazzo... e adesso?

“Ho fatto un sogno”, aggiunse, gli occhi bassi, la voce timida. “Ho sognato un cielo bellissimo. Non saprei raccontartelo, né descrivertelo, ma era meraviglioso. Mi sentivo felice. Non avevo mai provato niente del genere. E quel cielo, quel cielo era a Cardiff, nel mio sogno”.

Bailey la guardò, dubbiosa. Tacque, per qualche istante, e per un attimo Joey credette che la capisse.

“Un cielo bellissimo?”, fece, in risposta. “Allora di certo non si trattava di Cardiff”.

Ma Joey non la sentì nemmeno. Stava camminando a passo svelto, immersa nei suoi pensieri, chiedendosi se sarebbe riuscita a prendere quel treno, il giorno dopo.

********************************** 

**Bill McMurray**

“Un biglietto per Cardiff, signorina”.

Bill McMurray porse una manciata di denaro alla donna dietro al bancone, la mano vagamente tremante, la voce pacata, come al solito.

“Le serve anche il biglietto di ritorno, signore?”.

Bill tacque, la mano infilata nella tasca carezzò i piccoli rilievi dell'oggetto che più gli era caro al mondo. Il ciondolo che le aveva regalato anni prima. L'unico luogo in cui lei vivesse ancora. 

Sta arrivando da te, Vivian. Era la tua città, dopotutto, non è vero?

“Non è necessario. Una sola andata basterà, la ringrazio”.

A distanza di anni, quei lunghi maledetti anni, ancora il suo cuore si stringeva. Sentiva la sua mancanza; lei che gli sistemava il colletto della camicia prima di uscire di casa. Lei, che gli ricordava di prendere il pranzo, perché i ristoranti erano così cari, al giorno d'oggi. Lei, che sorrideva radiosa, felice viaggiare con lui, felice di trascorrere una giornata nella sua amata città.

Bill mise il biglietto in tasca, sospirando. Anche la ragazza in fila davanti a lui aveva acquistato un biglietto per Cardiff. Cardiff, dal suono dolceamaro. 

Cardiff. Il suo ultimo viaggio.

********************************** 

**Rose Tyler**

“Non mi hai ancora detto perché dobbiamo andare a Cardiff proprio in treno”.

Rose sistemò i biglietti nella tasca della giacca, abbottonandola. Era appena primavera, e l'aria non si era ancora scaldata del tutto. E lei era appena stata scossa da un brivido.

“Voglio dire, abbiamo una nave spaziale! Un'astronave! Pensavo che non avrei dovuto mai più prendere un mezzo pubblico in vita mia! E poi, ricordati che rivoglio indietro i soldi dei biglietti. Mi devi ancora quelli del pranzo dell'altra volta, ora che ci penso, visto che, oh, no, portare dei soldi con te? Troppo umano!”.

Ma il Dottore era intento ad esaminare la sua carta psichica, assorto. Rose tacque, per qualche istante.

“Dottore? Mi stai ascoltando?”, fece, una piccola smorfia dipinta sul viso. “Non stai parlando da almeno dieci minuti. Credo di ricordare a malapena il suono della tua voce. Sarebbe terribile, non trovi?”

Ancora una volta, lui non reagì.

“Dottore!”, ripeté, alzando la voce.

Lui sussultò, alzando finalmente lo sguardo, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della sua presenza. E, prima ancora di dire qualunque cosa, le sorrise.

Nonostante quel sorriso fosse per lei quanto di più rassicurante esistesse al mondo, Rose non riusciva a togliersi di dosso quel vago sentore di inquietudine. 

“Perché? Non ti piace il treno, Rose?”.

E lei non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, colpendolo al fianco con il gomito. E, mentre si incamminavano insieme verso il binario, lei aveva già dimenticato la domanda. 

Si mise a lamentarsi del freddo, ma si rese conto che non le dava affatto fastidio. Sembrava quasi primavera, nonostante la temperatura fosse effettivamente ancora troppo bassa. In più, si sentiva incredibilmente di buon umore.

Quasi sperava che quel viaggio per Cardiff fosse durato per sempre.

********************************** 

**The Doctor**

“Rose, oggi andiamo a Cardiff!”.

Lei l'aveva guardato da sopra la sua tazza di tè. “Wow?”, aveva commentato, la voce ancora soffocata e fredda a causa del risveglio. Il Dottore aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. Non condividere progetti con Rose Tyler prima di colazione, aveva ricordato a se stesso.

“E perché? Non è per ricaricare l’energia, vero? L’hai fatto la settimana scorsa”.

Il Dottore non le aveva risposto subito. In realtà, non avrebbe saputo cosa risponderle.

Era stato quel messaggio. Era apparso sulla sua carta psichica poche ore prima, e, all'inizio, aveva pensato si trattasse di una ricezione incompleta o difettosa, -poteva succedere-, e aveva deciso che se ne sarebbe occupato più tardi. 

Ma, da allora, non aveva fatto altro che pensarci, e a chiedersi come avrebbe potuto interpretarlo, senza risultato. Il messaggio era sempre lo stesso, senza tracce, senza indizi, senza possibilità. Senza mittente.

VIENE A PRENDERMI.

HO PAURA. IL TRENO È DAPPERTUTTO.

In basso, una data e un'ora esatta. Almeno quello era inequivocabile. E, naturalmente, Cardiff.

Ed eccoli, alla stazione di Londra, aspettando l'arrivo del fantomatico treno, -sempre sperando di aver scelto l'opzione giusta-, e Rose domandava risposte.

Il Dottore non poté fare a meno di sorriderle. Lei meritava tutte quelle risposte. Lei meritava tutte le risposte al mondo. Decise che gliene avrebbe parlato appena preso il treno. 

E, stringendo la mano di Rose, s'incamminò con lei verso il binario, ascoltandola mentre parlava di quanto fosse ancora fredda Londra durante quel periodo dell'anno, e facendosi trascinare dai suoi passi energici. Il suono della sua risata era la conferma che lei fosse felice. E, nonostante tutti quei pensieri gli tormentassero la mente, rise con lei.

********************************** 

**Annabel Greene**

“Colin, ti prego. Andremo a Cardiff, che tu ne abbia voglia o no”.

Annabel si scompigliò i capelli, con un gesto nervoso, e massaggiandosi stancamente le tempie.

Neanche lei poteva sinceramente dirsi entusiasta alla prospettiva di Cardiff, in realtà. Se non fosse stato per... per quella cena, per quell'incontro, non si sarebbe neanche sognata di prendere quel treno.

Sospirò, mentre Colin sedeva accanto a lei, imbronciato. Non sopportava di vederlo infelice. Era così da quando Daniel era... dal giorno dell'incidente.

“Voglio andare a casa”, si stava lamentando Colin.

Annabel, dal canto suo, non poté fare a meno di pensare che avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poterlo accontentare. Casa. L'unico luogo in cui avrebbe voluto essere, in quel momento.

Ma non avrebbe potuto. Non quel giorno.

“Andiamo, Colin”, mormorò, carezzandogli i capelli. “Vedremo la zia Molly, e la nonna Agnes. E potrai giocare con Tom. Ci sarà anche Tom. Non ti annoierai”.

Ma Colin non rispose. Si sottrasse alla sua mano, scostandosi, e spezzandole il cuore per una manciata di secondi.

La cosa peggiore, forse non era stato l'incidente. Non era stata la morte di Daniel. La cosa più difficile da sopportare, per lei, non era la mancanza dell'uomo che amava, quanto gli occhi di suo figlio spenti e opachi. 

Pregò che quel treno arrivasse presto. Prima sarebbero arrivati, prima avrebbero potuto andarsene.

********************************** 

**Colin Greene**

“Non mi piace Cardiff. Voglio andare a casa”.

Sua madre gli aveva risposto con un sospiro stanco. E lui l'aveva ignorata.

Alla mamma non interessava. Lei non faceva altro che trascinarlo di qua e di là, senza mai chiedergli cosa volesse, o cosa preferisse fare. Lo prendeva per mano, e lo costringeva a seguirla ovunque: parenti, gente che non aveva mai visto prima, luoghi che avrebbe preferito non vedere mai.

La zia Beth gli aveva detto, qualche giorno prima, che se la mamma, a volte, gli sembrava distratta, era solo perché le mancava papà, e che quella era una situazione molto difficile per tutti, e che lui doveva avere un po' di pazienza, e che lei gli voleva bene comunque.

Ma anche a lui mancava suo padre. Eppure, nessuno ne faceva parola con lui, mai. Ogni volta che veniva pronunciato quel nome davanti a Colin, c'era sempre qualcuno pronto a cambiare discorso, a chiedergli come andava a scuola, o “Vuoi un altro po' di dolce, Colin?”.

Quasi non sapeva come fosse successo. Gliel'avevano spiegato, una volta, il giorno stesso in cui era accaduto. Due mesi prima. Ma non riusciva mai a ricordarselo. Gli scivolava via dalla testa, e non riusciva a farcelo restare. Ogni volta che ci provava, vedeva solo il volto di suo padre, senza espressione. E non gli piaceva.

“Io non ci vengo, a Cardiff”, annunciò, alzandosi in piedi, pronto a tornarsene a casa. Ma sua madre lo bloccò, dicendogli qualcosa che riguardava l'essere sciocco, l'avere meno di dodici anni, e lo intimò di tornare a sedersi. 

Lo fece, controvoglia. Sapeva perfettamente come sarebbe andata a finire: lui, sua madre, e un maledettissimo treno per Cardiff.

  



	2. I. Throught the looking glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sì, sarà una storia horror. O meglio, creepy. Sì, probabilmente, mi piacciono i cliché.

#  I. Through the looking glass

“Quindi è per quel messaggio che siamo qui”, commentò Rose, toccandosi le labbra, assorta. Il Dottore le aveva mostrato ciò che era apparso sulla carta psichica, e lei l'aveva trovato strano. E vagamente inquietante.

“È davvero strano”, mormorò il Dottore. Solo guardandolo, Rose poteva dire che la sua mente stava freneticamente lavorando. “È già capitato che la carta ricevesse messaggi... mal recapitati, o incompleti, ma mai qualcosa del genere”. Si stava rigirando la carta tra le mani, fissando nel vuoto. Rose, dal canto suo, non avrebbe saputo cosa suggerirgli; era curiosa, ma c'era quella sensazione che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso.

“Oh, ma lo scopriremo!”, esclamò il Dottore, sistemandosi sul sedile. Sfiorò la mano di Rose, sorridendole. “Hai qualche idea?”, le domandò, sporgendosi verso di lei. 

Rose si strinse nelle spalle. “Un altro passeggero? Qualcuno che ci aspetta al capolinea? Un serial killer?”. Quando il Dottore le chiedeva un parere, era sempre combattuta tra il rispondergli seriamente e il picchiarlo a morte. Non sapeva bene perché. Forse perché sapeva bene che non gli serviva un consiglio, perché lui, i consigli, non li ascoltava mai; gli serviva parlare, doveva parlare, doveva pensare. E quell’espressione soddisfatta che gli vedeva fare quando lei gli rispondeva, seriamente, oh! Non pensava desiderasse così tanto dargli un pugno. “Non ne ho la più pallida idea, Dottore. Forse è una di queste persone, qui”.

E, immancabilmente, il Dottore sembrò illuminarsi. “Hai ragione. Potrebbe”, replicò, tremendamente serio. E si alzò sul proprio sedile, voltandosi a guardare il resto del vagone. 

“Scusate, salve, spiacente di interrompere, beh, qualunque cosa stiate facendo, ma sarà questione di pochi minuti. Io sono il Dottore, e stamattina ho trovato un messaggio sulla mia carta psichica. Un messaggio molto poco opportuno e per nulla divertente, se devo proprio dire la mia, e che spero davvero non sia uno scherzo. In questo caso, molto simpatico. Ahah. In caso non lo fosse, o anche in caso lo fosse, ma mi auguro davvero che non lo sia, per caso il mittente si trova qui? Forse per alcuni di voi non significa niente. Beh, per molti di voi. Beh, in realtà, per quasi tutti. Ad ogni modo, nessuno? Carta psichica? Messaggio telepatico? Pezzetto di carta magico? Qualcuno?”.

Nessuno parlò. Un paio di passeggeri alzarono gli occhi dalle loro faccende, ma i più sembrarono preferire ignorare lo strano uomo in piedi sul sedile che parlava di carte magiche e messaggi senza senso.

“Oh, certo. Nessuno sa niente. Suppongo che dovrei anche scusarmi per il disturbo”, commentò, tornando a sedersi, borbottando qualcosa riguardo alla scarsa vivacità del genere umano, visibilmente offeso.

Rose ridacchiò, cercando di non apparire troppo divertita. “Su, lo troveremo”, fece, dandogli un colpetto sul braccio, la sua espressione falsamente seria e gravosa. Lui annuì, distrattamente. “Certo”, rispose, voltandosi a guardare fuori dal finestrino, assorto. Rose sospirò, impercettibilmente, ma si limitò a seguire lo sguardo del Dottore, fuori dal finestrino, sul paesaggio grigio e poco interessante. Per qualche istante, tacquero entrambi.

E, senza quasi accorgersene, si perse nei suoi pensieri. Sentiva il Dottore parlare di qualcosa, ma non distinse che qualche parola (tutte quante avevano a che fare con il percorrere l'intero treno, interrogare singolarmente i passeggeri, e anche qualcosa riguardo accedere al terminale della ferrovia), e la sua voce somigliava ad un'eco lontana. Era strano: di solito era incredibilmente ricettiva, ed entusiasta; non si perdeva una singola parola, replicava prontamente, anche quando non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse parlando. 

Invece no. Per circa un quarto d'ora, si isolò completamente da tutto ciò che la circondava. Non se ne rese conto finché non si sentì chiamare, ripetutamente.

“Rose?”.

Batté le palpebre, più volte. Era come se non riuscisse a staccare gli occhi dal finestrino. Eppure, fuori non c'era molto, da vedere. Periferia, bidoni, nuvole… grigio, grigio, grigio.

Poi, si sentì afferrare delicatamente per le spalle. Il Dottore, che ora occupava il posto accanto al suo, l'aveva fatta voltare verso di sé. 

“Rose, ti senti bene?”, le domandò, squadrandola da capo a piedi, scrutandola, guardandola negli occhi, con i suoi sgranati ed apprensivi. Lei sembrò destarsi. Si sentiva come se fosse stata ipnotizzata.

“Certo”, rispose, la voce ancora incerta. “Certo che mi sento bene”. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, e si rese conto di tremare. “C'era qualcosa nel finestrino...”.

Il Dottore fece per dire qualcosa, ma venne interrotto. 

“Posso sedermi qui?”. Era un ragazzino. Biondo, sottile, imbronciato. Pensò che dovesse avere intorno ai dieci anni.

“Sicuro”, gli rispose, quasi senza guardarlo; aveva scelto il momento meno adatto, ma il Dottore era ben deciso a non considerarlo. Sperò che fosse uno di quei ragazzini arrabbiati con il mondo e che pensano ai fatti propri, e non uno di quelli che fanno domande e parlano in continuazione.

Il ragazzino si sedette sul sedile più esterno, e vi si rannicchiò senza dire una parola. Uno di quelli che pensano ai fatti propri, constatò il Dottore, deliziato. 

Nonostante la presenza improvvisa di quel ragazzino lo incuriosisse, il Dottore tornò a dedicarsi a Rose. Sembrava scossa, ma non riusciva a capire da cosa.

“Rose, cos'è successo?”, le domandò, abbassando la voce, e prendendole le mani fra le sue. Sentì che stava tremando. 

Ma lei scosse la testa. “Sto bene. Non è successo niente. Davvero”, lo rassicurò. Le sue labbra si curvarono nell’ombra di un sorriso. “Dovresti vedere la tua faccia”, ridacchiò. Ma continuava ad esserci qualcosa, in lei, che non andava. 

“Colin! Dov'eri finito? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”. 

Quella volta, era stata una donna, ad interromperli. Una donna dall'aria stanca, bionda come il ragazzino. 

“Lasciami in pace”, borbottò Colin, rannicchiandosi ancora di più sul sedile. 

“Che cosa significa? Torna immediatamente al nostro posto! Potevi ferirti! Potevi perderti!”, replicò la donna, la voce sensibilmente più acuta e spezzata.

“Vattene via. Non voglio stare con te”. 

Il Dottore si voltò dall'altra parte. Le situazioni come quelle lo mettevano a disagio. Allo stesso modo, sapeva che Rose l'avrebbe presa a cuore, per qualche ragione. Ma non quel giorno. Si accorse che Rose non stava neanche ascoltando. Le strinse le mani, quasi come se avesse temuto che, se l'avesse lasciata andare, sarebbe scivolata via.

“Ti ho detto che sto bene, Dottore”, lo stava rassicurando lei. “Davvero. Non so cosa mi sia preso. Forse un calo di pressione”.

Lui annuì, e Rose sembrava davvero iniziare a riprendere colore, ma non era convinto dalla spiegazione. 

“Colin! Andiamo”.

“No”.

Il Dottore vide Rose voltarsi verso il ragazzino. “So che non sono affari miei, ma perché non ascolti tua madre? Su, non farla preoccupare”. Il suo tono era gentile, ma sapeva che stava per spazientirsi.

Ma il ragazzino le scoccò l'occhiata più carica di cattiveria che avesse mai visto sul volto di una persona così giovane. Ad eccezione di quel gruppo di bambini che avevano cercato di strappargli il cervello mentre era ancora vivo, quella volta,qualche anno prima, ma loro avevano soltanto l'aspetto di ragazzini, quindi non era sicuro che contassero. Dov'era successo, poi? Sirius? Andromeda? L’isola di Wigth? Quella nel quadrante Lambda, non quella terrestre. O era vicino a Barcellona? Il pianeta, Barcellona. O era la città?

“No!”, ripeté Colin, uno strillo che servì a interrompere la catena dei suoi pensieri. Dopodiché, sottraendosi sia a sua madre che a Rose, il ragazzino saltò in piedi e corse fuori dal vagone, nel corridoio.

La madre rimase immobile per qualche secondo. Il Dottore pensò che stesse guardando Rose, ma si accorse che stava fissando un punto fuori dal finestrino. Restò ferma per pochi istanti, e poi sembrò ridestarsi.

“...Colin! Aspetta!”. E gli corse dietro.

Rose la seguì con lo sguardo, apparentemente preoccupata. Lanciò un'occhiata al Dottore. Assorta, preoccupata, e… implorante?

“Non ho intenzione di fare niente, Rose! Non siamo qui per questo”, esclamò, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli. Temeva che l'avrebbe convinto. “E poi, non ci riguarda”.

Ma lei non sembrava cedere. “Ma c'era qualcosa di strano! Voglio dire, hai visto come mi ha guardato, prima? C'è qualcosa che non va”, fece, mordendosi il labbro. “E potrebbe farsi male, o perdersi... e sua madre è sola”.

Il Dottore sospirò. Cercava in tutti i modi di evitare la sguardo di Rose, perché sapeva che non avrebbe saputo dirle di no, altrimenti. Però aveva ragione: c'era qualcosa di strano. Era nell'aria, intorno a loro, e anche in quel ragazzino e sua madre. 

“Anche lei ha visto qualcosa fuori dal finestrino”, aggiunse, a bassa voce, talmente bassa da essere più un pensiero che un’affermazione. Il Dottore tacque, evitando il suo sguardo. Ma l’aveva preso. Il finestrino, lo sguardo della donna, lo sguardo di Rose…

“Aiutiamola... per favore”.

Ecco. Adesso decisamente non avrebbe potuto dirle di no senza sentirsi orribile. 

“E va bene! Andiamo, aiutiamola a trovare il ragazzino malvagio”. Rose gli rivolse un ampio sorriso, in ringraziamento. 

Mentre stava per aprire la porta che dava sul corridoio, gli venne in mente una cosa.

“Rose”, iniziò, ma fu interrotto da un violento scossone. Il treno aveva frenato bruscamente. Troppo bruscamente. E nel corridoio c'era caos. Troppo caos.

Si rese conto che Rose non era più con lui. L'aveva persa di vista. Provò a cercarla con lo sguardo, ma senza successo.

“Rose!”, la chiamò, cercandola tra la folla. “Rose!”.

D'improvviso, si accorse che tutto taceva. Intorno a lui, c'erano almeno venti persone, e altre lungo tutto il vagone, ma non sentiva alcun suono. Neanche uno. Solo la sua voce risuonò nell'aria, come un'eco sfumata. Ma tutto taceva, e Rose non c'era.

Avvertì un tocco sulla schiena. Era come se qualcosa gli stesse strisciando alle spalle, sul collo, sussurrandogli all'orecchio. Ma nessun suono. 

E, improvvisamente com'era iniziato, si sentì afferrare la mano.

“Dottore!”. Accanto a lui c'era Rose, gli occhi sgranati e impauriti. “Pensavo di averti perso... Qua fuori c'è il caos! Cos'è successo al treno?”.

Le strinse la mano. Si sentiva incredibilmente sollevato, ma era ancora distratto dalla sensazione di poco prima. Cos'era stato? Sembrava tutto finito. Come se fosse stato rinchiuso, per un attimo, in una bolla di sapone.

“Non lo so, Rose”, mormorò, la presa ben salda sulla sua mano. “Ma penso che dovremmo andare a controllare”.

Lei annuì, pronta a seguirlo tra la folla. Il Dottore si guardò alle spalle, prima di muoversi. Niente. Come previsto, non c'era nulla. Solo un grande finestrino.

“Guarda, il corridoio si sta liberando!”, esclamò Rose, iniziando a camminare.

E Colin e sua madre, e la domanda che stava per farle dovettero essere confinati in un angolo della sua mente. __

_Come faceva a sapere che sua madre era sola?_


	3. II. I have no mouth, and I must scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entriamo nel vivo. O nel morto. Chissà.

#  II. I have no mouth, and I must scream

“Stammi vicino, Rose”, disse il Dottore, camminando per il corridoio improvvisamente sgombro. Dov’erano finiti tutti i passeggeri?

Rose, dal canto suo, era incredibilmente seria e preoccupata. “Cosa succede, Dottore? Stanno scendendo tutti dal treno…”.

Lui non rispose. Decine di finestrini bui li fissavano, come orbite cave. Da quando era calato il buio? Avevano preso il trenoalle tre e un quarto del pomeriggio, ed erano in viaggio da poco meno di mezz’ora. Non poteva già essere buio.

Provò a guardare attraverso il vetro. Niente. Non si distingueva neanche una sagoma. Sentiva delle voci attutite giungere da fuori, e qualche schiamazzo dai vagoni, ma, per il resto, c’erano solo buio e silenzio. Anche Rose era incredibilmente quieta, e questo gli provocò un moto di apprensione: forse era spaventata, e non gli piaceva che fosse così spaventata.

“Andrà tutto bene”, le sussurrò, voltandosi verso di lei. Lui le diceva sempre che sarebbe andato tutto bene.Per rassicurarla, si disse. O forse era lui che aveva bisogno di essere rassicurato. 

Ma Rose tacque. Accennò un sorriso, che non servì a mascherare la sua apprensione. “Certo”, rispose. “Ce la caviamo sempre”.

C’era qualcosa che non andava. Quella sensazione, non riusciva a scrollarsela di dosso. La sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di incredibilmente sbagliato, e la sensazione , che detestava, di quando qualcosa non gli era completamente chiaro. 

“Dottore, ci stanno guardando”, bisbigliò Rose, improvvisamente. Gli aveva afferrato il braccio, fermandosi, poco prima della porta di congiunzione tra i vagoni. 

“Come?”, fece il Dottore, guardandola preoccupato. Cercò di seguire la direzione del suo sguardo, ma non vide nulla. 

“Sono lì. C’è qualcosa, dietro la porta…”. Non l’avevamai vista così taciturna, così distratta, e così impaurita. I suoi occhi erano colmi di terrore, e stava tremando. Attraverso il contatto col suo corpo, poteva avvertire i battiti accelerati del suo cuore, e le sue mani erano gelide.

Anche sulla porta c’era un finestrino, e questo gli permise di dare un’occhiata all’interno del cubicolo; ma vide soltanto il vuoto del vagone successivo.

Ma se Rose diceva di avere visto qualcosa, doveva esserci qualcosa. 

“Che cos’hai visto?”, le chiese, mentre scansionava la porta col cacciavite sonico. Niente. Non riusciva a rilevare niente. 

“Io… c’era qualcosa, lì dentro, che ci fissava”, disse, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. “È stato solo un istante… Ma ho visto degli occhi. Erano spaventosi, Dottore. Non ho mai visto degli occhi così”.

Adesso il treno era immerso nel silenzio totale. Le uniche voci rimaste provenivano da fuori. Fuori… perché non erano ancora scesi a controllare dove si erano fermati? Perché la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente era stata percorrere il corridoio?

Ah, sì. Voleva controllare il vagone del macchinista. Forse, scoprire cos’era successo al treno, e tentare di riparare qualunque danno avesse riportato era la scelta migliore, ma… La curiosità di scoprire dove si trovassero, e perché fosse così buio, era decisamente troppo forte.

“Che ne dici di dare un’occhiata fuori, Rose?”, propose, rimettendo in tasca il cacciavite. Lei sembrava essere meno tesa, rispetto a pochi istanti fa. “Va bene”, asserì, gli occhi fissi sul vetro della porta. Il Dottore la vide passarsi le mani sul volto, come se volesse svegliarsi. 

_È troppo tardi._

__

Improvvisamente, si sentì come se delle mani invisibili gli stessero serrando la gola, impedendogli di respirare. Voci invisibili sussurravano tutt’intorno, sferzandogli le orecchie come lame affilate, come scie lasciate da proiettili, veloci e dolorose. Era come se tutto fosse cambiato, come se fosse stato chiuso in una cupola in cui il tempo era immobile, e tutto aveva perso colore, come nel negativo di una fotografia. 

Non riusciva a respirare, e sentiva qualcosa sul braccio. Qualcosa di appuntito. Mani. Artigli. Qualcosa gli stava camminando sul petto, e ogni passo era un dolore acuto.

Provò a chiamare Rose, ma era come se non avesse voce. Non aveva voce. Annaspava, tentando di prendere fiato, cercando Rose. Ma tutto ciò che toccò fu il vetro gelido del finestrino.

L’aveva persa. Sentiva di averla persa. Rose non era più con lui. Lo sentiva. 

_Persa. Non c’è più._

__

“DOTTORE!”.

Aria. Le dita invisibili erano scomparse. Inspirò a fondo, avidamente, tossendo e riprendendo fiato. Era accaduto di nuovo. Era la stessa sensazione che aveva provato poco prima. 

Sentiva la testa girare vagamente, a causa della mancanza momentanea di ossigeno. Si guardò velocemente intorno, e il panico lo assalì, quasi togliendogli, di nuovo, il respiro. _Dov’era Rose?_

“DOTTORE!”.

Il Dottore si mise a correre, senza esitazione. Proveniva da fuori, ed era la voce di Rose.

In un attimo, era fuori dal treno. Poco lontano, vide delle sagome, nel buio, sotto quello che sembrava un porticato. Distinse la figura di Rose, e provò un’indescrivibile sensazione di sollievo.

“Dottore! Siamo qui!”, stava gridando Rose. “Sbrigati!”.

Insieme a lei, c’erano altre due persone: un uomo anziano, e una ragazza. L’uomo era rannicchiato, il volto contratto dal dolore. 

“Che cos’è successo? Si sente male?”, domandò, ansioso. Estrasse in fretta il cacciavite, cercando di avvicinarsi all’uomo, ma questi glielo impedì.

“Non si preoccupi, mi sento bene”, fece, pacatamente. Trasse due o tre respiri profondi, dopodiché cercò di alzarsi in piedi. 

“Lasci che l’aiuti”, stava dicendo Rose, afferrandolo delicatamente per un braccio. Il Dottore lanciò un’occhiata apprensiva a Rose.

“Che cos’è successo? State tutti bene?”, domandò, riprendendo fiato.

“Non lo sappiamo. Non siamo riusciti a capirlo”. Era stata la ragazza, a rispondergli; aveva i capelli rossi, e singhiozzava. “Qualcosa è saltato fuori dal buio, e ha aggredito il signor… il signor…”.

“McMurray. Bill McMurray. Ma chiamatemi Bill, vi prego”, rispose l’uomo. Aveva gli occhi gentili, e radi capelli bianchi. “È successo all’improvviso: stavo parlando con la signorina, qui, di quanto è accaduto al treno, quando qualcosa è balzato fuori da dietro al portico, facendomi cadere. Poi se n’è andato, scomparso. E poi è arrivata quest’altra signorina, tutta preoccupata. Ma sto bene. La signorina, però, si è presa un bello spavento…”.

E accennò alla ragazza dai capelli rossi, tremante e singhiozzante. Rose le sfiorò dolcemente un braccio, un gesto empatico, cercando di tranquillizzarla. “Non ti preoccupare. Adesso c’è il Dottore: sei al sicuro”.

Al Dottore venne spontaneo contraddirla, ma si trattenne. Non esserne così sicura, Rose. A volte, quelli che erano con lui se ne andavano per primi.

Quel pensiero gli ricordò l’esperienza di poco prima.

“Rose, quando sei scesa dal treno?”, le domandò, afferrandola per le spalle. Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso.

“Sono scesa quando ho sentito gridare. Tu avevi appena proposto di uscire dal treno, e poi abbiamo sentito l’urlo”. Fece una pausa, guardandolo, perplessa. “Perché ci hai messo tanto, a seguirmi?”.

Il Dottore tacque. Dunque Rose non aveva visto niente. Era stata un’allucinazione… Oppure no? Dopotutto, anche lei aveva detto di avere visto qualcosa. Forse non si trattava di allucinazioni. E c’era definitivamente qualcosa che non andava, e non si riferiva ad un treno fermatosi all’improvviso in mezzo al niente.

“Tu stai bene, Rose?”. Non seppe cos’altro domandarle. Era infinitamente felice di rivederla: quella visione gli aveva lasciato il terrore addosso.

Lei annuì, con un sorriso. “Ma certo. Tutto a posto”. Il suo sorriso si spense. “Dove siamo, Dottore?”.

Ma lui non rispose. La strinse a sé, in un abbraccio frettoloso. Non ne aveva la minima idea: sembravano i resti appena accennati di una qualche stazione, ma non c’erano cartelli, né indicazioni su dove potessero trovarsi. Un orologio malmesso e arrugginito torreggiava poco sopra il treno, le lancette a penzoloni, e il quadrante rovinato. C’erano delle casse, anche quelle arrugginite, disseminate qua e là, sul pavimento dissestato e coperto di polvere. Dietro di loro c’era il piccolo portico che aveva visto mentre scendeva dal treno, un portico in legno marcio e malandato, con le assi rotte e dall’aspetto pericolante. Il treno era fermo sui binari, sull’unico binario, anche quello con l’aspetto di un luogo in cui nessuno aveva camminato per decenni.

Un singhiozzo gli ricordò che non erano soli. La ragazza rossa si stava asciugando il viso, mentre l’uomo, Bill, le dava piccole pacche sulla schiena, cercando di calmarla.

“Come ti chiami?”, le chiese il Dottore, la voce calma e lo sguardo comprensivo. Lei lo guardò. Aveva le guance e il naso arrossati dal pianto, e lui pensò che i suoi occhi fossero incredibilmente grandi e luminosi.

“Joey”, rispose lei, scrutandolo, studiandolo. Il Dottore poteva vedere la sua mente lavorare, attraverso quegli occhi così vivi, come finestre spalancate. “Joey Byron”.

“Io sono Rose Tyler”, fece Rose, con un sorriso cortese.

“E lei, signore?”, domandò Bill, facendo un cenno al Dottore, che stava esplorando i dintorni con lo sguardo, gli ingranaggi della sua mente giravano in modo frenetico.

“Come? Ah, io sono il Dottore”, replicò, distrattamente. Si era chinato su un mucchio di casse e barattoli, analizzando col cacciavite tutt’intorno. “Vuoto! Casse vuote! Vuote e sigillate, chi mai avrebbe bisogno di sigillare casse vuote?”.

Il signor Murray guardò Rose, allarmato. “Si sente bene?”, le chiese, indicando il Dottore.

Rose annuì, affrettandosi a raggiungere quest’ultimo. “Oh, sì, non si preoccupi. Sta analizzando”, spiegò. “Se comincia a parlare del clima del Paraguay, annuite e ignoratelo”.

“Nuovo Paraguay”, la corresse il Dottore, senza neanche voltarsi. ”Vedi, Rose? Quaggiù non passa niente da almeno, oh, settant’anni, sempre ammesso che qualcuno sia mai passato di qui. Lo strato di polvere, la datazione al carbonio di questi oggetti, tutto conferma quello che dico. Sembra quasi che questi contenitori siano qui perché, beh, perché era giusto che fossero qui. Come se qualcuno li avesse posizionati qui, casualmente, come… come una scenografia”.

Si alzò, riponendo il cacciavite. “E quell’orologio? Non funziona da decenni! Anzi, dubito anche che abbia mai funzionato! Vedete il quadrante?”.

Si voltò verso gli altri. “È montato alla rovescia”. 

Il gruppetto tacque, affrettandosi a verificare se il quadrante fosse effettivamente montato alla rovescia. Il Dottore si era accorto di un utensile, gettato in mezzo alle casse. Una chiave inglese, usurata, vecchia, arrugginita. Anche se lì intorno non sembrava esserci niente che potesse avere bisogno di una chiave inglese.

“Ma… ma io non capisco!”, fece Joey. Il suo tono di voce era piuttosto basso, come quello di una persona che vive nel timore di farsi sentire. “Dove siamo? Perché il treno si è fermato, ed è diventato buio all’improvviso? E poi, il dottore come?”.

Il Dottore balzò in piedi, a pochi passi da lei. “Solo il Dottore”, fece, guardandola. “Ma questa è una domanda interessante, Joey Byron: perché è calato il buio all’improvviso?”.

“Siamo finiti in una specie di spaccatura spazio-temporale?”, azzardò Rose, guadagnandosi occhiate incredule e scettiche da Joey e Bill. Il Dottore le rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Esatto, Rose!”, esclamò. “Una splendida, scintillante fessura sul binario Londra-Cardiff. Un lembo lacerato del tessuto spazio-temporale. Ma non è solo questo. Questo spiega il buio improvviso. Stiamo perdendo il punto. E il punto è: dove si è lacerato? Dove siamo?”.

“In che modo questo spiegherebbe il buio improvviso?”, fece Joey, a mezza voce, mentre Bill si grattava la testa, con l’aria di chi, in quella faccenda, non voleva proprio entrarci. 

“Sentite, forse non ci crederete, ma queste cose succedono di continuo”, disse Rose, rivolta ai due. “Non è magia o roba del genere: è solo, beh, scienza ed Universo”.

“Rose Tyler, raramente mi è capitato di sentire spiegazioni migliori di questa”, commentò il Dottore, impegnato a scansionare un paio di grosse forbici spuntate. “Ma la questione è: come facciamo ad uscirne? Dovrei tornare sul treno, e trovare il modo di invertire il processo. Dalla postazione del macchinista dovrei poter fare qualcosa, e se trovo il punto giusto della frattura, non ci vorrà molto per tornare indietro… Ma non sarà così facile. Non può essere così facile”.

“Dottore…”.

“Voglio dire, non è solo la frattura, il problema. Su questo treno è accaduto qualcosa di strano. Non l’avete avvertito anche voi? Rose, avevi ragione: c’è qualcosa, lì sopra. E se era lì sopra, è anche qui fuori”.

“Dottore”.

“E qui fuori! Avete dato un’occhiata qui fuori? Sembra preso e dipinto direttamente da un racconto di Edgar Allan Poe, e uno dei meno avvincenti, quello con il tizio con l’occhio di vetro che… Ah, no, scusate, quello l’ho convinto a non pubblicarlo, grazie al cielo”.

“Dottore!”.

Finalmente, il Dottore alzò lo sguardo verso Rose, e vide che gli stava indicando il treno.

“C’è qualcosa dall’altra parte”.

“Cosa?”, fece lui, togliendosi alla svelta gli occhiali, e alzandosi in piedi. 

“Dietro al treno. Lo vedi? È un edificio, o qualcosa del genere…”.

“È vero”, confermò Joey, timidamente. “L’ho visto anch’io, prima. Non pensavo che fosse importante…”.

Ed, effettivamente, dall’altro lato dei binari, torreggiava un piccolo edificio, fatiscente come il resto dell’ambientazione. 

“Che cos’è?”, domandò Rose, guardando perplessa la costruzione. “Non c’è neanche un’insegna…”.

“Non lo so”,ammise il Dottore. Per qualche ragione, l’esistenza di quell’edificio non l’aveva sorpreso; era tutto stranamente prevedibile, in quel luogo, e, allo stesso tempo, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Faceva parte della sensazione di cui non riusciva a liberarsi.

“Credete che dentro possa esserci qualcuno? Forse possiamo telefonare per chiedere aiuto”, suggerì Bill.

E furono proprio quelle parole a fargli suonare un nuovo campanello d’allarme nella testa: il telefono. Tutti possedevano un cellulare, in quel periodo. Perché mai a nessuno era venuto in mente di chiamare aiuto, fino a quel momento? Forse un uomo anziano poteva non averne uno, era una cosa che doveva tenere in considerazione, ma anche quando erano nel corridoio del vagone non aveva visto nessuno utilizzarlo. 

“Non credo. È abbandonato e in rovina, chi potrebbe esserci?”, mormorò Joey, tormentandosi nervosamente le mani. “E poi, qui non c’è nessuno. Niente di niente. Niente…”.

Ma certo! Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima?

“Nessuno!”, esclamò il Dottore, facendo sobbalzare gli altri. “Joey, hai ragione ancora una volta: qui non c’è nessuno. E non vi sembra strano, che qui non ci sia nessuno?”.

Tutti tacquero, come se non ci avessero pensato fino a quel momento.

“C’erano delle persone, sul treno”, fece Rose, guardando il Dottore, lo sguardo inquieto. “Pensavo fossero scesi tutti…”.

“Io… io sono scesa poco dopo che il treno si è fermato”, affermò Joey. “C’erano altri passeggeri, quando ho incontrato il signor… Bill, e abbiamo iniziato a parlare. Ma poi c’è stata quell’ombra, ed è come se me ne fossi…”.

“Dimenticata?”, concluse il Dottore, il tono assorto. Joey annuì, sgranando gli occhi. 

“Oh Dio!”, bisbigliò, mordendosi le labbra. Sembrava sconvolta, e allo stesso tempo furiosa. 

Bill, invece, sembrava sempre estremamente calmo. “Non dica sciocchezze. Devono essere qui, da qualche parte. Tutte quelle persone non scompaiono nel nulla, così, all’improvviso! Cosa vorrebbe dire, che hanno approfittato di un momento di distrazione per sparire?”.

L’uomo aveva assunto un tono ragionevole e dal vago sentore umoristico, ma lo sguardo del Dottore gli spense l’ombra del sorriso che gli si stava dipingendo sul volto.

“Non è proprio così. È complicato, e non ne sono neanche del tutto sicuro, ma…”. Il Dottore scosse la testa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, con un gesto inquieto e nervoso. Si guardò intorno, l’attenzione catalizzata dall’edificio, che li osservava in silenzio.

“Esistono dispositivi che si attivano con la percezione. Di solito, sono settati sul pensiero di un singolo individuo, e gli mostrano ciò che vuole vedere. O, in questo caso, ciò che si aspetta di vedere.La folla. Ma se il dispositivo non è programmato bene, basta una minima alterazione del pensiero per farlo disattivare”. Fece una pausa, guardando i tre uno per uno. “La folla vi rassicura. È la normalità. Questo filtro è stato programmato in base a ciò che la mente di un comune passeggero si aspetta durante un viaggio in treno, e durante un imprevisto durante il viaggio in treno. Ma qualcosa si è inceppato: abbiamo smesso di pensarci. È come nelle fiabe. Finché credi nelle fate, loro restano in vita. Ma non appena smetti di crederci, muoiono. Non solo muoiono: non sono mai esistite”.

“Vuoi dire che gli altri passeggeri non ci sono mai stati, e che noi abbiamo solo creduto di vederli?”, chiese Rose. “Insomma, c’è una macchina, da qualche parte, che genera delle illusioni?”.

Ma il Dottore non sembrava compiaciuto. Era giunto ad una conclusione plausibile, ma si sentiva tutt’altro che soddisfatto.

“Non una macchina. Può essere qualunque cosa, anche un piccolissimo oggetto”, mormorò. Non riusciva più a staccare gli occhi dall’edificio.

“Ma non capisco!”, esclamò Joey, alzando la voce per la prima volta. “Cosa vorrebbe dire? Che noi siamo stati attirati qui, in qualche modo? Che tutto il viaggio era finto? E perché?”.

Rose le cinse le spalle, cercando di calmarla. “Vedrai che lo scopriremo”, le sussurrò. Dopodiché lanciò un’occhiata al Dottore, un’occhiata in cui lui lesse domande. Molte domande. 

“È stato quando Joey ha gridato. Lei e Bill sono stati distratti da qualunque cosa li abbia attaccati, e tu, Rose, sei corsa fuori, preoccupata per chiunque avesse gridato. E io…”.

Tacque. Beh, non era necessario raccontarlo, si disse. 

“…e io ti ho seguito. Bene, allora! Che dite, diamo un’occhiatina?”, riprese, indicando l’edificio con un cenno vistoso e un sorriso tanto ampio da essere falso. Joey gli lanciò un’occhiata profondamente eloquente.

“Andrà tutto bene”, si affrettò a rassicurarla. “Vi prometto che vi porterò al sicuro”.

Le parole gli lasciarono la bocca prima ancora che potesse formularle. Di nuovo. Doveva proprio smetterla di promettere a vanvera. La prossima volta avrebbe contato fino a dieci, prima di parlare. O fino a trecentotrentatré. Trecentotrentatré e i sonetti 20 e 126 di Shakespeare. Trecentrotrentatré, i sonetti 20 e 126 di Shakespeare, e la Marsigliese.

“No, aspetti un attimo”, sentì dire Bill. “Non può dire una cosa del genere e poi cambiare discorso! Cosa vuole dire che non esistevano passeggeri? Che cosa significa tutto questo? Fratture… fratture temporali? Si rende conto di quello che dice?”.

Il Dottore tacque. Sentì lo sguardo di tutti e tre addosso, ma evitò di guardarli, fingendosi estremamente interessato ad un cumulo di assi di legno marcio, analizzandole come se detenessero la verità assoluta.

“Non lo so”, risposte, a mezza voce, come se stesse ammettendo una colpa. “È quello che intendo scoprire”. E tornò a guardare l’entrata della costruzione. “Voglio dire, ho terminato i motivi per non entrarci. E anche i sinonimi di ‘edificio’. Mi piacerebbe almeno scoprire di cosa si tratta, non siete d’accordo? Non siete neanche un po’ curiosi?”.

Fugacemente, vide Joey mordersi le labbra, nervosamente, ma stava guardando verso la struttura. E, nonostante fosse spaventata a morte, il Dottore riconobbe quello sguardo: sì, era curiosa. Voleva sapere. Voleva esplorare. In quel momento, decise che avrebbe potuto piacergli, Joey Byron. 

“Ma sarà sicuro? Non dovremmo, che so, dividerci?”, fece Rose, lanciandogli un’occhiata eloquente. ”Qualcuno resta, qualcuno entra?”. Lui fece una smorfia.

“Dividerci? Non guardi i film dell’orrore, Rose Tyler? Non sai che le cose terribili cominciano ad accadere proprio quando ci si divide? Voglio dire, non posso credere che tu stia proponendo di dividerci! Dividerci! Pessima, pessima idea! Ci vuoi tutti morti, Rose? Violentemente uccisi dallo Sterminatore del Texas? È questo che vuoi? Quando troveranno il tuo corpo senza vita, giacente tra le rotaie, si chiederanno cosa sia accaduto, e qualcuno dirà: ‘Oh, è la ragazza che ha proposto di dividersi!’, e nessuno proverà pena per te! E quando…”.

“ _Ho capito_ , Dottore”, lo zittì, sibilando tra i denti. “Quando troveranno il _tuo_ corpo senza vita,si chiederanno cosa sia successo, e qualcuno dirà: ‘Oh, è stata la ragazza che aveva proposto di dividersi’, e sta’ sicuro che nessuno proverà pena per te”.

“Come?”, chiese il Dottore, che si stava già incamminando verso il binario opposto. 

“Lascia stare”, replicò lei, scuotendo la testa. Sentì qualcuno afferrarle il braccio.

“Per me va bene. Voglio venire… non voglio aspettare fuori”. Era Joey, la voce sottile, ma in qualche modo determinata. Rose annuì.

“Oh, se devo essere sincero, mi sembra tutto un’assurdità. Un’incredibile assurdità”, commentò Bill, senza accennare a muoversi. Il Dottore alzò finalmente gli occhi, guardando quelle persone come se fosse la prima volta. Quelle persone a cui aveva tacitamente detto di fidarsi di lui. Quelle persone che avrebbe potuto rigirarsi su un dito, oh, lo sapeva bene! Quelle persone che meritavano risposte. Ma lui non poteva dargliele. E quanto detestava, non avere risposte da dare.

Incontrò gli occhi miti di Bill. “Che scelta abbiamo, Bill?”, disse, cercando di adottare un tono rassicurante, ma non era sicuro di esserci riuscito. “Devi fidarti di me”, aggiunse, la voce quasi un sussurro, ma era certo che l’avesse sentito.

Bill fece per replicare, ma fu interrotto da un grido. Breve, strozzato, intenso. Proveniva dal lato opposto delle rotaie.

Rose si voltò di scatto verso di lui, gli occhi sbarrati, le labbra serrate. Lui rispose con un cenno del capo. E, senza bisogno di aggiungere altro, entrambi si misero a correre verso la fonte dell’urlo.

Mentre correva, il Dottore sperò che Joey e Bill avessero avuto l’accortezza di seguirli. Forse aveva esagerato, con Rose, prima, ma sapeva di avere ragione: dividersi sarebbe stata davvero una pessima, pessima idea. 

La stazione era piccola, quindi fare il giro del treno e raggiungere la meta fu piuttosto semplice. Il Dottore non poté fare a meno di pensare che, alla fine, aveva avuto quello che voleva: si stavano avvicinando all’entrata della misteriosa costruzione.

“COLIN! COLIN!”.

Colin.

Aveva detto Colin.

Colin…

“Dottore! È quel ragazzino!”, sentì gridare Rose, e poi tutto perse colore. Di nuovo.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!”, mormorò, rifiutando di fermarsi. Ma era come se le sue gambe fossero diventate incredibilmente pesanti. Vide Rose dissolversi davanti ai suoi occhi, come vernice colante, la bocca spalancata per urlare, ma nessun suono ne usciva. Avrebbe voluto chiamarla, afferrarla, ma era troppo lontano. Troppo tardi, e troppo lontano.

Il binario era scomparso. Rose era scomparsa. Bill e Joey erano scomparsi, anche se non poteva vederli, ma lo sapeva. Sapeva di essere solo. Completamente solo…

_Voglio andare a casa._

__

Era sicuro di non sentire davvero quelle parole. Nessuno stava parlando. Era come… come se gli oscillassero davanti. Come se qualcuno le avesse scritte nell’aria, gettato una manciata di lettere a galleggiare nell’atmosfera, e lo avessero trovato.

_Sto male._

__

Sentì la gola serrarsi di nuovo, ma stavolta non c’erano dita invisibili a stringerla. Quelle parole erano dense di disperazione. Di rassegnazione. Di dolore. Vedeva il dolore. Sentiva il dolore. Il dolore gli si era attorcigliato intorno alle dita, agli occhi, alla lingua. _Qualcuno stava gridando e piangendo…_

__

“…colpa tua! È TUTTA COLPA TUA!”.

Spalancò gli occhi –quando li aveva chiusi?-, e Rose stava tirando un ragazzino per un braccio. Colin. Già, Colin. E sua madre, sua madre stava cercando di afferrarlo, senza curarsi dei calci e dei pugni che il figlio stava sferrando all’aria, che rischiavano di colpirla.

“È colpa tua se siamo qui! Sei tu che sei voluta andare a Cardiff! PERCHÉ DOBBIAMO ANDARE A CARDIFF?”. Il volto di Colin era paonazzo, contratto dalle urla, secco di lacrime. 

“Calmati, Colin, adesso calmati!”, stava dicendo Rose. Stava cercando di aiutare la situazione, ma si distingueva chiaramente dal suo tono di voce che iniziava a innervosirsi. 

“Lascialo a sua madre, Rose”. Era questo che avrebbe voluto dire il Dottore. Era perfino sicuro di averlo detto, chiaramente. Ma si accorse dopo parecchi minuti che non gli era uscito alcun suono dalla gola. Era rimasto lì, fermo, immobile, la bocca serrata e gli occhi spalancati. E nessuno sembrava essersene accorto.

“Su, su!”, sentì dire Bill, che aveva raggiunto la piattaforma. “Ora basta capricci. Ascolta tua madre, da bravo. Non è colpa sua. Di qualcuno, certamente. Ma non della tua mamma”.

Bill parlava con la gentilezza di un nonno, e l’autorità di un padre. Anche se Colin, al momento, sembrò ignorarlo e non reagire, smise pian piano di scalciare, e le sue urla si trasformarono in singhiozzi sommessi e rabbiosi. Sua madre riuscì a cingerlo con le braccia, strappandolo alla presa di Rose, e abbracciandolo, cullandolo, sussurrandogli parole incomprensibili dalla posizione del Dottore.

“Va… va tutto bene?”. Era Joey. Anche lei li aveva raggiunti, ma gli si era fermata accanto, e adesso lo stava scrutando, incerta, preoccupata.

Il Dottore annuì, deglutendo. “Certo”, rispose, e fu profondamente sollevato nell’udire il suono della propria voce.

“Beh, Joey Byron, a quanto pare non siamo proprio gli unici rimasti”, commentò, dandole un colpetto sulla spalla, prima di raggiungere gli altri in poche falcate.


End file.
